


[ABO]第四性别

by Yui0912



Series: [ABO]穿梭三部曲 [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Uchiha Incest, 鼬佐
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yui0912/pseuds/Yui0912
Summary: ABO三部曲第三部讲述的是小鼬小佐之后的经历





	[ABO]第四性别

“佐助，我们离婚吧。”

佐助汗津津的蜷缩在床上，因发情期消磨殆尽的理智被鼬的一句话瞬间拉回。

“你说什么？！”  
“我说我们离婚吧。”  
“宇智波鼬，你休想！”

又是一波情潮，铺天盖地，佐助死死的咬住下唇封住嗓中的呻吟。生理盐水濡湿床单，鼬把人抱进怀里心脏宛如刀绞。

“佐助，算我求求你了，打一支抑制剂吧。”  
“不。除了你的信息素我谁的都不要，抑制剂也不行。”  
“可是我已经不是alpha了！佐助，你再这样熬下去早晚有一天会死在发情期的。”  
“那你会陪着我一起死么？”  
“会。”  
“哥哥，这就够了。”

湿滑的手臂缠上伴侣，佐助把下巴磕在鼬的肩膀上。嘴唇贴上后颈，最敏感的皮肤触到一道粗糙，是疤。

鼬的后颈上有一道疤。

宇智波鼬，他的alpha哥哥兼丈夫，如今成了第四性别。

第四性别群体，因腺体遭到破坏无法分泌信息素的一类人群。由于科技发展，生活的方方面面都会用到信息素识别。就像指纹识别时代一个人失去了指纹，虹膜时代一个人失去了双眼，第四性别在当今社会是实实在在的残疾人。

对于鼬来说这些其实并不算什么问题，他身居晓企业高位，即使成为第四性别也比普通人过得优越。最大的问题是他的丈夫，也是他的亲生弟弟宇智波佐助。由于多年的强制，佐助产生了精神洁癖，拒绝任何鼬以外的alpha信息素和人造合成物。

而这一切的变故都要从三年前，他与佐助新婚时期说起。

鼬与佐助的婚礼在海外举行。两人身份敏感，于是并不打算度蜜月，决定在婚礼结束后的第三天就返回国内。

如今佐助、鸣人等高官二世已从高中毕业，卡卡西受波风首相的命令调回军方。为保障两人的境外人身安全，来参加婚礼的卡卡西和带土也决定在三日后再踏上返程。谁知就在这第三天，出了大事。

新婚的omega在床上沉睡，鼬接到一个紧急电话不得不暂时与丈夫分离片刻。

“波风首相？”  
“鼬，内阁的信息素识别板失窃。具体时间无法获知，所有监控设备都被破坏，初步调查是团藏一方的动作。我从内线无法连接上卡卡西，可能也是团藏搞的鬼，你通知他立刻命令此次出境的军队包围你们所在的酒店。你和佐助这次以结婚作饵牺牲太大了，必须收网成功。”  
“是。”

鼬飞奔到卡卡西的房间，几乎是砸开的门。

“鼬？”  
开门的人是带土。

“首相让我通知卡卡西出动军队。”

卡卡西听到动静从房内走至门口。

“凯那边已经通知我了，部署一切完毕就等收网。”  
“凯？你的设备能和军方内部连接上？”  
“当然。怎么了？”

鼬大惊失色，拔腿就往自己的房间跑。卡卡西瞬间明白过来怕是异变已生，拽上带土赶紧跟了上去，顺手摸走桌上的两把枪，其中一把塞给了带土。

“波风首相连不上你的内线所以通知我代为转告，而我转告你时打出的时间差有可能就是团藏他们的行动时间。是调虎离山计，佐助有危险！”

鼬已经来不及细说，只能边跑边解释。三人一路狂奔回佐助所在的楼层，带土一脚踹开房门。本该只会出现新婚伴侣的房间多出了三个不速之客，两个是穿着黑色防弹背心的根部军人，还有一个正是此次收网的首要目标——志村团藏。

佐助被绑在椅子上，嘴被胶带封住，脸正冲房间大门。

卡卡西和带土掏出手枪直指团藏。然而对方也有两把枪，一把顶着佐助的太阳穴，一把对准门口的鼬。

“佐助！”  
鼬在门口大喊了一声却不敢挪动脚步半分。

团藏见人已到齐一把撕下佐助嘴上的胶带。

“宇智波鼬你给我滚！”

佐助急不可耐的怒吼了一句，鼬被丈夫的反常震得一时大脑发懵。

“还真是幼稚的保护方法。”团藏轻飘飘的出声，“鼬，他只是不想让你看到他的死状而已。”

“你什么意思？”  
“什么意思？哈哈哈，这两年你只知道我们在针对你和佐助。但你还不明白为什么吧？以为是杀人灭口么？当然不，是因为那块识别板的钥匙就是你的新婚丈夫。提醒一下，氢化植物油。”

氢化植物油，新婚丈夫，两词并提让多年未解的谜题终于解开，鼬的脸色骤然惨白。

氢化植物油，一种人工油脂，可制作成人工奶油。父亲当年留下的遗言竟然指的是佐助。

“当年我们研究出锁定未分化个体信息素的方法。你知道的，对未分化个体权益侵犯的试验是违法的，所以我们秘密进行，没想到却被你父亲撞破。后来他用这种方法设定了识别板的钥匙，就是为了给他的两个儿子喘息几年。  
你弟弟分化后我们就知道这块识别板的钥匙到底是什么了，可惜波风水门把你们保护的太过严密，我们根本找不到下手的机会，这次你们这对不知廉耻的亲兄弟出境结婚倒是给了我们一个大好机会。”

团藏从后腰抽出一把军用小刀抛到鼬的脚前。

“事到如今我也不想拐弯抹角。宇智波鼬，你虽然不算军方的人，但自从进入晓以来你做过的各种项目实在是对军方的影响太大了，尤其是针对根部，你这个人留不得。  
我把话明摆在这儿，宇智波富岳设定的钥匙是未被标记的信息素。待会儿是让你的宝贝弟弟在你眼前被我们强行消除标记，还是你破坏自己的腺体，你看着办。  
哦，对了，alpha破坏腺体的死亡率是75%，但omega被强行消除标记的死亡率是90%。我们可不像医院一样有耐心，在消除标记前还往omega的体内打一针温和的alpha信息素溶解剂。”

鼬捡起地上的军用小刀犹豫不决。

只是破坏自己的腺体他不怕，但父母的大仇还未报，而且他死后谁来保护他的佐助？

假如他活，佐助就会死，今天这种局势识别板怕是一定会解开了。团藏没有立刻消除佐助的标记，反而等着他和卡卡西带土赶到，看来是铁了心的逼他主动送死。

“宇智波鼬，我没时间跟你耗。”  
团藏摸出一个盒子，里面装有一支注满药剂的针管。

佐助惊恐地看到他的哥哥抬起了握着小刀的右手。  
“宇智波鼬！你敢捅下去我恨你一辈子！”

鼬扯出一个苦笑，随即将刀尖狠狠刺入后颈。

“不…不——！”

泪水溢出滴落在酒店的毛毯上，一同溢出的还有丝丝缕缕的酒香。佐助能清晰的感觉到体内有什么在流逝，鼬的信息素对他的控制在渐渐抽离。

随着肉体倒地的顿响，屋内响起两道枪声，团藏带来的人被带土和卡卡西顷刻击毙。

佐助发了疯一般地带着椅子站起，猛地转身轮在团藏的侧腰。椅子撞到床柱上碎成木片，佐助挣开绳索抄起地上的盒子压跪到团藏上方，将注射器狠狠捅入敌人的后颈。

omega标记强力消除药剂，与医院常用的温和溶解剂不同，能迅速瓦解alpha信息素。

团藏抽搐了两下，最终睁着双眼死在了混乱的房间里。

佐助跌跌撞撞的跑到鼬身边，将鼬抱进怀里。

标记受到破坏的omega散出浓郁的奶油香，被安置在房间中抓捕信息素的仪器提取成功，将信息素转化成代码传输回同样陷入混乱的根部总控室。

境内境外直属首相的军队将根部逆党团团包围，识别板内的名单公之于众，宇智波富岳和宇智波美琴终于沉冤昭雪。

酒店外的枪声此起彼伏，但佐助已经什么都听不见了，耳中只有自己一声声的呢喃。

“哥哥…哥哥…”

“哥哥…哥哥…”

陷入情潮的佐助浑身赤裸环着鼬，像只未断奶的奶猫般发出一声声轻唤。鼬将手抚上omega挺立的性器缓缓撸动，希望对方能够好受一些。

堆积已久的情欲终于稍稍减退些许，入目的是鼬带着愧疚的眼神，佐助心中泛起股股怨怼。第四性别只是失去了信息素，又不是完全变成了废人，难道连陪他做爱都不愿意么？

佐助翻了个身将鼬压在身下，一只手伸到下面轻轻蹭着对方的铃口。  
“我想上你。”

不等答话，佐助就急不可耐的舔咬起兄长滚动的喉结。手将鼬的双腿抬起折叠到肩膀，佐助覆于其上，情潮带起的滚烫贴上身下人微凉的皮肤舒爽的他喟叹了一声。

“哥哥，我不会让你疼的。”

鼬攀住佐助的肩膀在嘴角上轻点了一下。  
“没关系，假如这样能让你舒服一些的话。”

隐忍的语气令眼眶发酸，佐助低下头，过长的刘海将双眼挡在阴翳中。发情期的omega甬道湿滑的不像话，他握住兄长粗长的性器抵到穴口，收缩吸吮着一寸寸吞下。

“佐助…”

低沉的声音不禁让佐助也跟着沉了沉身子，生怕伤到鼬。前胸贴着前胸，双唇在丈夫的耳根下小小的嘬了一口，留下一枚omega赋予的印子。

“我弄疼你了吗？”  
“不疼。”

紧致的穴肉包裹着性器，鼬只觉得尾骨一阵阵酸软。身上的人款款而动，明明自己才是进入的一方却好像被肏了一样。还是被一个omega，自己最心爱的omega。一想到这里鼬不禁肉脑发热，随着节奏挺动了一下。

“啊…！”  
佐助尖促而小声的叫了一下。

过于温吞的抽插让皮肤变成一个蒸笼，将所有的热气都闷在身体内，快感不断激增却因无法获得信息素迟迟找不到宣泄的出口。

炽热的嘴唇再次贴上后颈，舌尖顺着粗糙的疤痕舔了一下。一道电流顺着伤疤直冲头皮，鼬不由搂紧弟弟的脖子主动冲撞起omega最需要被安抚的地方。

“哥哥…”

满胀和空虚，截然相反的感觉反复挤压着肉壁、神经、和泪腺。枪声、警报、还有鼬气若悬丝的呼吸声统统回到耳边。

佐助趴服在鼬身上突然停下了所有动作，下身依旧含着性器。细小而持续不断的啜泣声透过的皮肤、穿过颚骨、流过咽鼓管，一声声一下下的打在鼬的鼓膜上。

“嘶…”

颈后的伤疤被猛地咬破，刺痛让鼬倒吸了一口冷气。然后就感到有滚烫的液体滴在裂开的伤口上，刺痛变成了沙疼。鼬将依旧胀硬的性器拔出，托着佐助的腋窝将人抱离自己的身体。

重新躺回床上的佐助紧紧搂着兄长的腰痛哭出声。鼬别无他发，唯一能做的就是一遍遍的安抚，无力又徒劳的安抚。

“佐助…别哭…嗯…！”鼬突然闷哼一声。

沙痛感还在继续，甚至顺着后颈入侵到体内，又沿着血管流遍全身。伤口处突然卷起灼热又麻痹的感觉，有说不清道不明的东西融合在一起，像是被电焊强行粘合一样。

“哥哥！你怎么了！”  
佐助被突如其来的异变吓慌了神。

鼻间略过缕缕奶油的甜腻，鼬的瞳孔骤然紧缩。再之后佐助也发现了不对劲，卧室里突然爆炸开浓郁的酒香，整个人如同淹在酒缸里一样，熏得他腿直发软，后穴也因为特殊的味道涌出汩汩液体。

“哥哥…”  
最常听到的称谓染上了久违的颤音。

佐助眼前一阵一阵的发花，是曾经最熟悉的感觉，被鼬的信息素撩起欲望的感觉。意识和理智仿佛被酒卷起的漩涡吞噬，在完全堕入肉欲前佐助脑中闪过一句话：  
哥哥的腺体恢复了。

浓郁到粘稠的奶油香裹着鼬的脑仁，不似这三年因情意勃起的欲望，这一次是完完全全的omega对alpha的反向支配。

眼白渐渐爬满红血丝，鼬将佐助的双膝狠狠折到枕头上，迟了三年的性欲一触即发。

阴茎堪称粗暴的插入湿滑的穴口，长驱直入一路挺进。过强的刺激让佐助不由掐住鼬摁在他大腿上的小臂，甚至掐出十道浅浅的血痕。

“哥哥——！”  
佐助尖叫出声。

喉咙吞咽了口口水，然而还有更多顺着嘴角溢出。龟头撞在柔软的肉壁上，神经末梢被悉数辗轧了一遍。快感在叶脉般的神经间穿梭，恍惚中佐助仿佛听到了刺啦的电流声。

“佐助，抱歉，待会儿请忍一忍。”

鼬委下身咬住白嫩的后颈，内里还在往更深处挺动。曾经为他敞开的门扉现在又已合上，鼬不断撞击着两瓣软肉想要重新占领也曾被他占领过的小小腔室。

omega最脆弱隐秘的地方时隔多年被再次侵犯，生理上是无法克制的恐惧，心理上却是欣喜若狂。就像坐上跳楼机，心脏如同悬浮在空中令人生怯，可大脑却分泌出大量多巴胺，催人兴奋甚至渴望。

“哥哥，标记我，标记我！”

股间甚至主动催促着吞吐收缩，鼬被佐助不加掩盖的勾引冲昏了头，直接劈开多年前就劈开过的肉扉。

“哥哥——！”

腔口如同被撕裂，但被撕裂的不止是腔口，还有欲望。

被闷覆几小时，甚至长达三年的情潮终于一涌而出。alpha的结在omega体内胀大释放，omega的精液也悉数喷溅在alpha的小腹上。

佐助做了一个梦，梦里他和鼬一直在做爱。鼬压着他做了一次又一次，甚至做到后穴麻木也没有放过他。

意识逐渐上浮，佐助缓缓睁开双眼发现自己正趴在床上，身体一晃一晃，有人在侵犯他。双臂无力的撂放在脑袋两侧，佐助嗅到一股烈酒味。

是哥哥的信息素。

令人安心的想法使疲累的omega又肆无忌惮的陷入昏沉。突然，佐助反应过来有什么不对劲。他猛地想起自己彻底失去理智前，鼬的腺体已经恢复了功能，也就是说…刚才的一切根本不是梦！

alpha信息素一遍遍一次次的注入早就将他的热潮中和，可现在鼬还没有停下！

恐惧感肆意全身，佐助把手向后探去摸索着什么。

“你醒了？”

简单的问句让佐助瞬间汗毛都立了起来，他蹭着枕头摇了摇头，口中是断断续续的求饶。

“哥哥…不…不要再做了…”

鼬俯下身温柔的吻了吻丈夫的耳廓。

“是佐助说想和我做的，我也想和佐助做。”  
“我说的是我要上你！啊…”

佐助气急败坏的吼了一句，随即就被鼬顶出一声呻吟。

“好好好，你说什么就是什么。”

鼬压趴在佐助身上翻了个身，又掐着精瘦的腰将人托起，钉坐在自己的性器上。

佐助不禁胡乱的在鼬的小腹上摸索，想要寻找一个支撑点。生殖腔的腔壁一直在受到刺激，连带着整个后腰都酸麻无力，腰窝隐隐作痛。

“哥哥…求求你…不要再做了…我会坏掉的…”

佐助在颠簸中吐出破破碎碎的语句，可惜带着泣音的求饶反而让禁封多年的alpha变本加厉。

“不行！我射不出来了！”  
“佐助，omega没那么容易坏掉。”

软掉的性器突然冒出一小股稀稀疏疏的白浊，佐助惊恐的瞪大眼睛，这种情况他从来没见过！

“不…不…哥哥…停下！停下！已经坏掉了！”

鼬闻言退出。佐助松了口气，从alpha的身上爬下去想要休息。然而鼬却直起身跪立在床上，扯着他的胳膊将他摆弄成趴跪的姿势，然后一个重顶插了回去，又有一小股精液如同失禁般流出。

前面是异常的射精，可后穴却因身为omega无可自抑的被自己的alpha带起快感。佐助被吓得哭出声，不懂昔日温柔体贴的哥哥为什么会变成现在这样。

“佐助，别哭了。”

鼬伸手想抹掉弟弟的眼泪，谁知却被一巴掌拍开。

“别碰我！”

佐助战战赫赫的往床头爬去，却被鼬一把抱了回来锁死在身前。

“你想去哪儿？”  
“哥哥，我们以后再做好不好，我求你了，我真的坏掉了！”  
“不会的，你忘了自己的本职工作是什么了么？”  
“我没研究过这种东西！”  
“佐助，是最后一次了，原谅我。”

鼬的顶撞没有一刻停歇，疲软的性器随着节奏继续嘀嗒着精液。细细密密的吻落在后背上，佐助只觉得毛骨悚然，这场性事简直暗无天日看不到尽头。

鼬说了多少遍最后一次佐助不知道；他自己想从鼬手中逃走多少次也不知道；最后又是怎么活下来的还是不知道。

总之一问三不知。

佐助再次回到研究所上班时已经是一周后，这次的发情期渡过的彻彻底底，没有一丁点反复的迹象。

“鼬的腺体恢复了。”

此时，佐助正坐在大蛇丸的办公室里，鼬的腺体是如何恢复的他想搞清楚。

“你们当时做过什么？”  
“鼬说他认为和我的眼泪有关，我的眼泪滴进了他的伤口。”

“那么不排除是标记的可能性。你知道的，本世纪最大的生物成就就是推翻了多个世纪前的alpha单向标记论。  
alpha们只不过是可以存有多个omega的标记，而且不会融合信息素，但是omega生殖腔内的分泌物依旧会通过生殖系统反向进入到alpha体内形成隐性标记。  
被消除标记的是你，鼬只是破坏了腺体并没有消除标记。眼泪、血液、汗液等等都存有信息素，也许是你的信息素重新激活了他的腺体，这个课题以后还可以深入研究。”

佐助点了点头。  
“对了，你叫我来办公室到底是什么事？”

“我是想告诉你我想开发一个新项目。”  
“叫什么？还是生物领域？”  
“不，是物理领域，叫穿梭，目的是研发出一台时光机。”

佐助心中掀起惊涛骇浪，16岁那年的奇遇恐怕就是源于这个项目。

“你为什么会想要做这个项目？”  
“与故人有关，不过这不重要，你要参加这个项目么？”

佐助陷入沉默。

他与鼬的经历实在太过坎坷，唯一的顺遂就是自己的初次标记，还是托了那场奇遇的褔。既然如此…

“要。”

五年后，实验室内响起刺耳的警报声，蓝光覆盖在立于培养罐外的佐助身上。

人生不如意事十之八九，新的穿梭才刚刚开始…


End file.
